The Chute Effect
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: What if, 'The Chute' had been a little different and instead it was Kathryn, not Harry, who was taken prisoner with Tom? Mark ignored.FINISHED! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**The Chute Effect**

**Summary: **What if, 'The Chute' had been a little different and instead it was Kathryn, not Harry, who was taken prisoner with Tom? Mark ignored

**Warning/Disclaimer: **There is warning for violence and strong sexual content in future chapters. I own absolutely nothing in this story. Everything belongs to PBC-Paramount. No money will be made from this.

**A/N: **This is going to be only my second rated M fanfic ever, so I'd really appreciate some feedback letting me know how I'm doing as the story progresses! Thanks!

**Pairing:**Janeway/Paris

Chapter One

Tom's stands off to the side pacing and annoyingly scratches the side of his head where they had put the clamp. He wonders what they've done with the Captain and if she was okay when suddenly the chute lights up in activation signaling that another prisoner would soon be joining them.

"A new prisoner! Get out of my way! Prisoner!" his inmates began shouting crowding in front of the blasted chute. Tom forces his way through the crowd fearing that it may be the Captain and he wouldn't let these barbarians lay a finger on her.

The chute opens and as he suspected, the Captain falls through and lands with a hard thud on the ground. He gets to her first and helps her up. She looks disoriented as she stares blearily up at him.

"Tom?"

"Its a Woman! We got a Woman!" one of the other prisoners shouts and they get closer, lust filling their eyes. Tom notices this and taking his chances, kisses her, long and hard and swirls his tongue around hers. She moans, but doesn't return the kiss, but she doesn't pull away either, maybe she's too shocked to. Tom doesn't care, he was doing this to stake his claim and to keep those other filthy men away from her.

He tries to ignore his own lust and want from the kiss as he pulls away and puts her securely behind him raising his knife and fists in a defensive stance.

"All of you, back off! The woman's mine," he warns, murder in his eyes. The Captain's holding onto to him from behind and sags against his back. He wonders if she even knows whats going on as he feels her head lay on his shoulder. If she's been drugged like him, then it was a good possibility that she had no clue.

All but one does as he demands.

"I challenge," the one cries taking out his own knife and raises his fist. Tom glares at him before turning around and helps sits a still out of it Capitan Kathryn Janeway on the ground and tries to tell her that it will be okay as he stands and starts circling the other prisoner, who makes the first move and swings his knife at him.

It was a lousy swing and Tom was easily able to dodge it. He returns the swing and manages to slice him arm, but it wasn't enough to get the bastard to back off. The other man glares and cries out in rage as he swings his knife again, but Tom was easily able to get him in a head lock and presses his blade tight against his throat.

"You don't want to mess with me. The woman's mine and if you so much as touch a single hair on her head, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" he warns, feeling a little satisfaction as the man shakes in fear and nods.

"I understand."

Tom takes pity on him and lets him go before turning to the rest of the crowd. "That goes for the rest of you too," he shouts and watches as they all glare at him before backing off and then go their separate ways. He glowers after them then turns around and makes his way back to the Captain, who seems to be coming around a bit more and was looking up at him with something close to awe in her soft blue eyes that he found hard to look away from.

"Sorry about that Captain, but I couldn't let them touch you," he says helping her up and lets her hold onto his arm for support as he takes her to his shelter and lays her down on the ground. He wishes that he had a bed for her to lay on and something soft for her to use as a pillow.

"Are you alright Tom?" she asks turning slowly on her side facing him.

"I'm fine," he lies unable to stop himself from tucking a loose strand of her long hair that she had let down for their shore leave behind her ear, "Some shore leave I've managed to convince you to go with me on huh?" She looks up at him then with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Its not your fault."

Tom knows she's trying to cheer him up and it works a little, but still, if it weren't for him she wouldn't be in this hell whole. Prison was no place for a lady, much less his Captain. He hears her stomach growl and wishes he had some food to give her, but she doesn't ask for any and so he doesn't bring it up. Instead he wants to know what happened to her after they were split up.

"What happened to you after they split us up?" he asks

"The Akriterians, they interrogated me. When I wouldn't confess, they dragged me in front of the judge. He said you'd already confessed for the both of us. I didn't believe him and in my own way called him a liar. He got pissed and nodded to one of his guards, who knocked me around a little And then they pronounced me guilty," she reports.

Tom angrily scratches his head before reporting back, "Thats exactly what happened to me! And they must of drugged me because the next thing I knew, I woke up at the bottom of that chute to that welcoming party."

"They must of drugged me too because I didn't push you away when you kissed me. Not that you're a bad kisser. Its just that..." Tom just laughs at her rambling. Apparently she must still be a little out of it.

"I know they drugged you, Captain. I've never seen you so out of it before. You were practically throwing yourself at me," he teases batting his eyelashes at her a bit and she gasps looking offended.

"I was not," she defends herself and Tom decides to let her win this one.

"Captain, whatever happens here, just stick by me and I'll protect you," he says. She looks like she wants to argue but decides against it and instead smiles a little like she was up to something.

"All right, but on one condition." He raises his eyebrows questioningly and she continues, "Technically, we're both still on shore leave. Why don't you still call me Kathryn?"

He grins and nods.

"Whatever you say, Kathryn. Come here," he says scooting a little closer to her and gingerly lifts her head on his lap, so that at least she wasn't so uncomfortable and smooths her hair out of her face for her.

"Thank you," she thanks smiling up at him as her eyes flutter close.

"You're welcome," he says watching her fall asleep still smoothing her hair trying to keep himself awake.

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tom doesn't know what time of the day it is, but he does know that it's been hours at the most when he looks down at the woman curled up on his lap. She blinks her eyes open and stares up at him and tries to open her mouth to speak, but it must be too dry because she coughs instead. He sighs and lightly shifts them so that she was laying on the floor once again. He then helps her sit up and hands her his knife.

She takes it but stares questioningly back at him.

"I'm going to go try and find some water for you," he says and she shakes her head grabbing hold of his arm to try and get him to stay. He delicately touches her chin with his fingers to try and get her to calm down and to let him go. "I'll be okay," he tries to assure her and then stands beginning his search before she could protest any further. He hates to leave her alone in this place, even for a moment, but he knows she needs water, they both do, but she needs it more.

When he returns, he thankfully finds his Captain exactly where he left her and he walks into their shelter holding a cup of water in his hand thanks to a sympathetic inmate with a soft spot for women. It wasn't much, just barely half a cup, but it would at least get her through another day and her survival is all that mattered to him.

She stares up at him in relief as he sits down on the ground in front her and hands her the water.

"What about you?" she asks, her voice was low and scratchy as if it hurt her to talk and concern fills her eyes for him

Tom tucks some of her messy hair from sleep behind her ear.

"I already had some. Don't worry about me," he lies knowing that she wouldn't have a sip, if he didn't have any. She looks like she doesn't believe him, but doesn't press the issue and sips at the water. She drinks only a little and sets the rest aside for later.

"There has to be a way out of here," she says her hand shaking as she hands him back the knife and he notices this as he takes it back and gives her a good look over. She must be freezing in that short sleeved and thin fanbric dress.

"You're freezing. Come here," he says and not giving her a choice helps situates her on his lap and feels her legs wrap around his waist.

For a moment, she just looks uncertainly into his eyes before hugging him and lays her head tiredly on his shoulder. She doesn't say anything, just shivers as she holds him and he holds back rubbing his hands up and down her back and then her arms trying to get her warm. She shifts in his lap, her thigh rubbing against his rock hard penis hidden beneath the confining fabric of his pants and he gasps.

She stiffens and lifts her head off his shoulder in alarm as she looks down at him.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologizes trying to pull away, but he grips her waist a little to keep her still and bucks beneath her so that she could feel the effect she has on him. She shudders closing her eyes.

"Tom we can't." she warns but doesn't make any attempt to pull away. This only encourages him and he pulls her hair to one side before latching onto her neck with his mouth, sucking, biting and licking. Her breathing increases as she lolls her head to the side giving him better access and he sinks his teeth deeper into her skin that was as delicious as he had imagined. He finds her leg with his hand and he slides the bottom of her dress up to her underwear where he pulls some of the fabric aside and teases the area around her mound a bit, loving soft little moans that escapes her lips as he does so and then finally, he slips a finger inside her.

"Tom," she pants bucking against his hand. He grins taking the hint and slowly starts sliding that finger in and out of her. "I am so going to get fired for this when we get back home," she manages through deep shaky breaths.

"No one else has to know," he offers pushing another finger deep inside her and she throws back her head arching her back and rocks a little against his hand as he speeds up pushing fingers in and out of her.

"I may be the Captain, but I'm not a one night stand woman. I'm getting too old for playing hard to get. And we're still so far away from home. If I do this with you now, then it's for life Mister." Tom stops moving his fingers inside her and stares into her big blue eyes a moment while smoothing her hair with his free hand trying to get some of the tangles out.

"I told you that I was yours from the beginning didn't I ?"

"Yes, you did," she confirms smiling and captures his face in her hands and this time, she's the one who kisses him. It was a rough kiss, rough, but gentle at the same time. Just the way Tom likes it and he opens his mouth as she demands entrance with her tongue. He groans as she pushes her tongue inside and swirls it around his as he had done to hers earlier._ 'So its payback she wants is it?' _he thinks removing his fingers and smirks against her lips. She releases his face and pulls back to glare at him with annoyance.

Not giving her a chance to come to her senses and protest, he lifts the dress over her head and takes another moment to admire the beauty before him. "Beautiful," he says reaching behind her back and like a man with much experience, removes the bra. He lets the piece of clothing shielding him from his treasure fall to the ground as he lowers his head and captures a nipple with his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. She gasps tensing up and tightens her hold on him.

"If this is rushing things too much for you then we can stop? The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable around me afterwards," he gives her an out reaching up his hand and smooths the back of his fingers down her cheek as she shakes her head.

"No. Don't stop. It's just that...it's been a long time for me and...I'm nervous. Despite what the ships polls say, nothing happened between Commander Chakotay and myself when we were on New Earth. We've grown close, but not that close," she explains and Tom mock sighs in relief.

"That's good to know. Now I don't have to worry about trying to keep him away from you when we get back to Voyager," he kids batting his eyelashes at her a bit though he would have actually tried to do that had she not made her feelings for the Commander clear to him. This saves him a whole lot of trouble.

She grabs his writs and aggressively pushes him down on the ground straddling his hips totally catching him off guard and he stares up at her with surprise, but also payback in his eyes. "You like it rough do you?" he asks letting her bring his arms over his head to hold him still.

She doesn't answer him, just smiles and unbuttons his pants and pulls them down with his underwear until his manhood manages to break free and her eyes widen a little. "I had no idea," she breaths lowering herself down his body until her mouth hovers over his penis and she takes him in. His breath catches in his throat as she starts to bob her head up and down on him.

"Kathryn," he pants burring his fingers in her hair and tries to instruct her to go faster. Once he's about ready to come, he tells her to stop.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks looking up at him with concern in those lovely blue eyes of hers. He gulps shaking his head

"No. I just want to be inside of you when I come," he says tucking some hair behind her ear. She seems to get the hint and stands up only long enough to remove her underwear then straddles his hips once again and hovers herself over him. She's gazing down into his eyes now and Tom could still see some uncertainty there, but also a burning desire and a need. "Sit," he instructs reaching his hands up to her breast and starts massaging them as she lowers herself guiding him into her.

She winces and Tom glides one of his hands from her breast down her body loving the feel of her burning flesh beneath his fingertips. He finally finds her clitoris and gently massages it with his fingers trying to get her more stimulated and watches her eyes squeeze tightly shut in pleasure.

"Better?" he asks and she nods taking him fully into her and he moves his hand back to the other breast once she's settled on him. She straightens up and starts rocking back and fourth taking him in deeper. He wished he could've made it last longer for her, but he was already to the breaking point when she took him in and he holds his breath as he unleashes his hot seed inside of her. He could feel her walls tighten around him and she cries out a little trying to keep it down. He takes a moment to get his breathing under control before finding her clitoris again and rubs it in tender loving strokes.

She was trembling now and panting and he uses his other hand to help keep her still.

"Tom," she cries clenching her walls tight around him in an orgasm. He pulls her lips down to his unable to resist them any longer and then rolls them over so that she was now underneath him.

"You're mine now," he claims forcing his lips away from hers. She smiles pulling his head down on her shoulder.

"I think I've been yours for awhile actually. Are you ready for another round?" she asks and Tom chuckles a little pressing a light feather kiss against the crook of her neck.

"One time isn't enough for you is it or should I say two?" he teases pushing himself up so that he's hovering over her again.

"Well, if you don't think you can handle another one, you're more than welcome to sleep and I'll take care of myself while keeping watch," Tom's eyes widen a little at this. Who knew that Captain Kathryn Janeway, model starfleet officer and Captain, likes to talk dirty in bed? Oh, how he wishes they had a bed, but at least she could use him as one for now.

"I think I 'd like to be awake to see that, if you don't mind," he says and she rolls her eyes at him.

"I was kidding Tom. I would never sink that low."

He shakes his head in disappointment down at her.

"Never kid about masturbation. That's just cruel."

"Okay. How about we rest for awhile and then we can see about trying to find a way out of here?" she suggest and he nods rolling off of her and lets her use his chest as a pillow. He wraps his arms protectively around her and holds her close.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he agrees trying to ignore how much the clamp itches.

He tries to stay awake while they search each others eyes, trying to hold onto to the moment for as long as they could, but eventually exhaustion wins out and he falls asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: **_**Well, what did you all think? Good or bad? Please let me know! As I've said before this is only my second time ever writing a sexual scene, so I'm a little nervous about how it turned out.**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback is always lovely and greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Tom wakes up, his arms are empty and his eyes widen as a rush of panic flows through him.

"Kathryn?" he calls out pushing himself up and looks around for her.

"I'm over here Tom," she calls back and he turns around to see that she had put her dress back on and that she was propped up against the wall hugging her knees and resting her chin on them. She looks sad and he wants to make her feel better_._

Sighing, he stands up and puts his own cloths back on before walking over to her and sits down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asks draping an arm over her shoulders and she looks up at him with tears misting over her eyes. Tom can't stand it, but allows her a few moments.

"I...I guess, I'm a little scared."

He blinks and taking one of her hands in his comforts, "I know Kathryn. I am too."

She looks up at him and gives him a small smile.

His breath catches in his throat.

"What if it doesn't work out between us Tom? What if I just can't handle being Captain and lover at the same time?" she questions a frown now replacing her smile and Tom delicately touches her bottom lip with his fingertip.

"We will work out. We have to, because I don't think I can let you go. Not after making love to you again and being able to remember this time," he jokes but was being serious at the same time and presses his lips lightly down on hers for a brief but tender kiss.

"Why do you love me Tom?" she suddenly asks and Tom pauses a second. The question catches him off guard a little. _Doesn't she know?_

"I love you because.." he pauses as he maneuvers them so that she was sitting in his lap and then continues in her ear, "Because your beautiful, smart, cunning, the only one ever to beat me at pool and because I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for you. There are so many reasons. You're my other half Kathryn. Can't you see? Because I sure can."

She looks touched and he can see her mouth opening about to hopefully agree, but then she flinches and lifts a hand up to scratch the back of her head and then gasps. "What the hell..?" She jumps out of his arms getting to her feet. "Tom what is this thing? Help me get it out," she frantically demands reaching the other hand to join the one already in progress of the examination.

"Don't touch it Kat," he warns also getting to his feet and pulls her hands away from her head clasping them tightly yet comfortingly in his, "You'll only make it worse."

"You mean, you have one too?" she questions and Tom could see that she was afraid more for him than for herself and it makes him love her a the more. He nods moving them to the floor.

"We all do. Our fellow inmates, they call it the clamp," he starts smoothing her hair trying to get her to calm down.

"What is it?" she asks calming down somewhat and he sits back rubbing his forehead. He was getting jumpy again. It was the first time he felt so since she arrived, but now, for some reason, he can't seem to ignore it anymore.

"I'm guessing it's some kind of synaptic stimulator." She looks at him in concern, but doesn't interrupt and he shakes his head continuing, "Anyway, it's affecting my nervous system. I've been getting jumpier ever since I got here."

She lifts a hand to his face and lovingly cups his cheek.

"How long have you been here? I for one haven't exactly been keeping track of the time," she asks.

He shakes his head taking her hand and kisses her palm.

"Two or so days," he answers and her eyes look sad again.

"Haven't you had anything to eat since then?"

He shakes his head, "No, but I barely even notice the hunger now that you're here as a distraction for me." He waggles his eyebrows at her, trying to make his intentions clear, but she glares at him to stop it and to continue,"Sorry. Anyway, I'm more worried about you getting food actually." She gives him the look, but looks sympathetic also and he instantly changes the subject. "Oh yeah. The Clamp."

"What do you think they're used for?"

"Maybe they're some kind of torture device," he snaps and rubs his forehead trying to keep calm not wanting to lose it in front of her.

"Maybe we could try getting them out," she suggests reaching behind her head again.

Tom's overly protective instincts kicks in and he lurches forward catching her hand and pulls it forcefully back. He grabs her shoulders and shakes them trying to knock some sense into her.

"NO! I saw someone try it. IT KILLED HIM!" he yells at her.

Her eyes widen and he could see some hurt in them.

Sighing, he pulls her tightly in his arms and cradles the side of her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," he apologizes smoothing her hair and presses a soft kiss to her temple, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks for the heads up," she simply says causing him to laugh and lift her head from his shoulder so he can look at her.

"No problem." He pulls her in for a kiss.

"Tom, I think it's time we start scouting out the area and see if we can find a way out of here," she suggest placing her hands on her hips. He loves it when she does that. Even so little of movement can make her look superior and sexy. He eyes her up and down and licks his bottom lip wanting to make love to her again.

"I know that look Tom, but it can wait for later. Let's try and find a way out of here first," she orders him back to his senses. He scratches his head nodding, but already knew that the only way out is through the damn chute.

"They say this place is about three hundred meters underground. I'm betting the only way out is through the chute. But unfortunately for us, its blocked by a forcefield," he reports. She sighs now folding her arms against her chest.

"Maybe I can try deactivating it?" she suggests.

"I don't want you exposed to the other prisoners for very long. I know what they're capable of," he protest mirroring her stance.

"I'm a big girl Tom and I can take care of myself," she retorts.

"I know you can, but there are so many of them and only two of us. I can keep them away for only so long with just a my fists and a knife. It'd be a different story if we both still had our phasers handy, but we don't, so let's just try keeping a low profile okay?" he asks cupping her face in his hands and pulls her mouth to his for a brief kiss. He can feel her melt against his chest as she returns the kiss with more passion and then pulls away.

"Give me an hour," she says turning on her heals and heads for the exit. He gets a good view of her behind before catching up with her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **_**I'm sorry this chapter's so short, but I do hope it was enjoyable none-the-less! **_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**They really are appreciated! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_** Well, here's chap four. I'm so sorry about the lateness. But at least I don't give up on my stories. And the ones I know I'm going to I delete. But I promise this won't be one of them. I will finish it. Even if it takes awhile. Anyway. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter four**

"Any luck?" Tom probes while keeping watch as Kathryn poked and prodded at the chute trying to find a way to dissable the shield.

"None. Unfortunately," she grumbles kicking the bottom of the shoot in frustration and then walks over to him.

"It's been nearly an hour and so far we've been lucky that those who've noticed us over here didn't really seem to care and I don't want to overstay our welcome," he says bending low for a brief kiss and pulls back running his fingers through her hair. She smiles a little and nods. He smiles back and drapes an around around her shoulders starting to walk back to their place.

"You there. What were doing?" a fellow prisoner demands from behind and they groan slowly turning around.

"We were just leaving," Tom replys, but the fellow prisoner steps closer and Tom moves slightly in front of Kathryn who grips his arm.

"Tom, drop it," she says trying to tug him along with her but he stays right were he is.

"I'm warning you to stay away from us or you'll regret it," Tom warns glaring murderously at the other prisoner who glares just as murderously back.

"I get your woman after I kill you." The prisoner then pulls out his knife and Tom does the same.

"Tom...don't," Kathryn pleas trying to pull him back, but he lightly shoves her away.

"Run," he says pleading her with his eyes to do as he says, but she shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving you." While she tries to plead with him with her own eyes to drop this, the other prisoner cowardly sneaks up behind Tom raising his dagger, about to strike. Kathryn's eyes widen with fear when she notices and pushes Tom out of the way just as the dagger comes down and plunges deep into her stomach.

"KATHRYN," Tom cries seeing the woman he loves being stabbed after pushing him out of harms way and she cries out clutching the wound and fell to the ground. The other man's eyes widen with a mixture of surprise and shock and runs away. Tom ignores the man as he crawls his way over to Kathryn and rolls her over onto her back. He covers her hands with his over the wound and chokes back a sob. "Why did you do that huh? I told you to run. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Tom," she manages through clenched teeth trying to sit up, but he pushes her back down.

"Don't even think about it," he seeths slowly lifting her up in his arms and could already feel her blood soaking through his shirt and cringes. They finally make it back to their place and he rushes over to the corner and lays her down to see to her wound and lifts her dress up and over her head letting it slip to the floor. It was bad and he bats her hands away from it, pulling off his shirt, bundles it up and presses it a against it to hopefully slow the flow.

"Tom...if something...happens...to me...I just want you to know..." He presses two fingers against her lips and shakes his head.

"You're gonna be fine. I'm not gonna let you die," he says determindly lowering himself lightly over her for a soft kiss not wanting to risk hurting her with anything more passionate.

"I know. But just..."

"No." He sits by her side and helps situate her head, cradling it in his lap while still holding his shirt against the wound with one hand and begins smoothing her hair with the other. She sighes and nods shifting closer against him. "I love you."

"I...love you too," she expresses back though there was some hesitation in it and Tom feels tears prickling his eyes bending low and nuzzels his chin against her hair.

"We'll get through this. Voyager won't give up on us. They'll find us soon. I know it. Just try and hold on until they do okay. I can't do this without you," he pours his now twisting with agony heart out.

"I'll...try." Her voice already sounds so low and week it terrifies Tom. He had a hard time believing what was happening. She couldn't be dying and for him. It just wasn't fair. This had to be a bad dream...more like a nightmare. But he knew it wasn't. It was real, his new found love could die and it was all his fault. If he hadn't convinced her to join him on this stupid vacation in the first place. She wouldn't be dying on him_. 'No. She's not going to die. I won't let her die. Not here. Not now. There's still so much left for her to do. It should''ve been me. Why did she have to push me out of the way? Because she's the Captain and she does what she does to save her crew. She would've done the same for any of the others.' _he battles with himself not able to hold back the tears and didn't even bother to try stopping them from flowing down his cheeks and into Kathryn's hair.

"Oh, Tom...don't," Kathryn pleaded. "You'll get me started. And when I start, I can't stop. Please!"

"I can't help it," he chokes back another sob cradling her head in his hands and buries his cheek into her hair that was now damp from his tears. "I'm sorry."

"Tom...this wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself," she pleas gripping one of his hands, the on that was on her cheek with hers and kisses its palm. He closes his eyes enjoying the warmth of her lips against his skin. Even if was just his hand. Tom sighs letting her lightly carress his hand with her fingers and study it with her eyes as if he was some knew science project that needs to be studied and anylized.

"Now what could you possibly find so facinating about my hand?" he probs trying to lighten the mood, moving his other hand back to pressing his shirt against the wound.

"The many things you can do with it," she simply answers kissing his palm again before holding it in both of her hands.

"Really? Like what?"

She tries looking up at him, but her eyes must feel heavy because they fall back down instantly.

"It's silly." She actually giggles, surprising Tom but in a good way.

"I like silly," he whyspers suductively into her ear and then mentally slaps himself. Now was not the time to be suducing her in any way.

"Do you miss it Tom? Flying the ship, I mean."

He blinks and sighs.

"Yes. But..." He gulps when she takes his hand and glids it downward along her belly and past. It was making him hot and his pants were starting to feel tight...Oh god! Not a good move Kathryn. She was so going to be the death of him.

He's in medic mode now and he reaches over stopping her hand from going where it was forbidden to go before and he was begining to wonder if it should've remained that way. "Kat. As much as I want to. Now's really not a good time. You're hurt and..."

"And I need you. Please Tom! It hurts. It hurts like hell and you can take some of the pain away. At the very least, help distract me from it. Please!" How can he say no to that? He bends down kissing her softly while moving the hand she was holding lower and slips a finger inside.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tom still cradles Kathryn in his lap, smoothing her hair and gazing down into her eyes to help give her something to focus on and to keep her awake. He doesn't want to risk her falling asleep now, not knowing whether she'll wake back up or not. He could hear the sound of the chute activating in the distance and their fellow prisoners making a fuss shortly afterword then...Was that phaser fire? Starfleet phaser fire? Hope fills Tom and he lightly pushes Kathryn off of him and bends down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to see what all the fuss is about. I'll be right back. Stay awake. Don't leave me okay?" he pleads, giviing her a quick peck on the lips before forcing himself up and went to the Chute to see what was going on.

"HARRY!" Tom cries, spotting his best friend and pushes his way through the crowd and to him and Tuvok.

"TOM!" Harry shouts back with relief written all over his face.

"Captain Janeway needs medical attention now." Concern fills Harry's eyes and he and Tuvok follows and frantic Tom to their shelter where Kathryn was shivering and trying to keep her eyes open. Tom bends down to pick her up and Tuvok hits his communicator.

"Tuvok to Voyager. We have found them Commander. Four to beam directly to sickbay," the Vulcan reports and soon they were back aboard the safety of Voyager. Once they were in the sickbay, Tom rushes Kathryn to the nearest biobed and the Doctor emediately gets to work on healing the wound while Tom watches helplessly from the edge of the bed and starts pacing, blaming himself for this whole mess. If she dies now, he didn't think he would ever forgive himself. Harry gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Tom doesn't know how long he's been pacing, waiting for the Doctor to finish up with Kathryn, when the Doctor speaks up, "She's going to be fine. She's lost a lot of blood and is going to be weak for a few days. But I'm confident she'll make a full recovery. She's asleep now."

"Understood Doctor. I'll inform the Commander. Ensign Kim, Leutenant Paris," Tuvok replies, indicating for the two to fallow him, but Tom shaks his head. Tuvok raises an eyebrow at him, but thankfully decides not to question him about it and turns to leave. Harry remains a moment longer giving him an, 'I know something's going on here and I'm going to find out what it is sooner or later', look before following the Vulcan out of sickbay.

"She's going to be fine Leutenant. You're both going to fine. There's no reason why you should stay," the Doctor says making his way to him and gives him a 'what's wrong?' look.

Tom sighes.

"Yes there is," he simply says back, before moving to Kathryn's bedside and takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, well aware of the Doctor's surprise but understandable stare at them. The Doctor had to know what went on between them while they were held captive. He examined her after all.

It was some time before Tom feels the hand he was holding squeeze his back a little and he lifts his head up, staring down at her with much relief and love and combs his fingers through her hair. "Tom?" she probes, blinking her eyes open, and tries to sit up. Tom smiles a little, _'still as stubborn as ever'_, he thinks, lightly pushing her back down.

"Take it easy," he says, rubbing his thumb against her pretty much bare shoulder comfortingly. "You've just been stabbed. You need to rest. Don't make me get the Doc." He means it as a joke, but was also being serious at the same time.

"I'm fine Tom. Really. I feel good as new already," she protests, trying to sit up again and Tom groans a little, once again lightly pushing her back down.

"Mr. Paris is right Captain. You need rest. You're not to leave that bed until I give the okay. Doctor's orders," the Doctor orders, giving her a look of warning before returning to his office.

Kathryn groans and Tom tries to hide a snicker.

'_Serves her right.' _

"Now see what you've done," Kathryn moans, glaring at him a bit before gigling a little and takes his hand, bringing it to her lips and kisses his knuckles, then laying it down on her chest. She caresses it gently and continues, "I meant what I said down there Tom. I'm not sure if this is going to work. And I can't promise you any sort of happiness. Being Captain and all. This ship and it's crew will have to come first before anything else. But I'm willing to give it a go if you still are? I do love you even though I may not always say it."

Tom could've just burst in happiness just then and smiles, bending down to press his lips softly and tenderly against her's, giving her his answer.

Sometime later, Kathryn was released from sickbay, and Tom had stricked orders from the Doctor to make sure that she made it to her quarters and rest the next few days._ 'As if I wouldn't have anyway'. _The Doctor's even given them both medical leave so that he could spend the next three whole days with her, alone. He couldn't wait to be alone with her, but knew they couldn't do anything too active until she regains her streangth back. But he could wait. They had their whole lives for that sort of thing. At least he prayed they did. There's no need to rush into anything anymore than they already have.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Tom lazily blinks his eyes open and he moves to drap an arm around Kathryn's waist, wanting to pull her closer, only to come into contact with emty space. The bed feelscold without her by his side. He sighs and pushes himself out of bed and finds her in the living room on the couch drinking some black coffee, as usual. He shaks his head at her.

"What?" she asks, lifting her head and eyes him curiously.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" he asks. sitting down on the couch next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. It was five something in the morning for pete's sake. He knew then that he had his work cut out for him. She smiles, setting her coffee on the coffee table and leans into him, cuddling her head onto lap while she lifts her legs on the couch, spreading them out, making herself comfortable. He runs his fingers delicately through her long hair and plays with it a bit. They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kathryn flinches a bit and presses a hand against the place where she had been stabbed the day before. "Still hurts?" he probes, gazing down at her with concern.

"Just a bit sore," she answers, and he sighs.

"You can be honest with me," he tries to reassure her, and she gazes back up into his eyes with loving affection in her adorable blue ones that he can gaze into all day. His heart does a little flip flop, weaking his resolve and he sighs again with a small groan this time. "Don't look at me like that. I was quite looking foreward to my first argument with you as an official couple." Kathryn laughs and his heart does another couple of flip flops.

"Only you would look foreward to an argument Tom," she says, cupping his cheek and pulls his lips down to hers for a sweet kiss, which soon heats up and becomes more passionate as she lifs herself up so that she was now stradling his lap and runs her hands down his chest and then up under his shirt. He moans, breaking the kiss, only because the lack of oxigion forces him to do so. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head and lays Kathryn back down on the couch with him on top.

She runs her hands in gentle strokes along his naked back, causing him to shiver with pleasure and he captures her mouth, asking persmission to enter it with his toungue by licking her bottom lip a few times. She allows him entrance and he grins against her lips when her hands start tugging at his trousers and tries to pull them off.

"Off...now..." she groans, and he quickly pulls his mouth away, knowing that would be going to far too soon. She still needs time to heal from her injury. He quickly laces his fingers through hers, pulling her hands away from his waist. She looks regected and he presses his index and middle finger against her pouting lips and lets them dance over them a little.

"It's not that I don't want you Kathryn. Because I do. Badly. But you're still recovering and I don't want to risk hurting you in any way. And besides, the Doc will kill me if we do it while you're still trying to heal," he jokes, trying to lighten the mood. She laughes. God, he loves that sound. And he loves it even more that he was the cause of it.

"I should've known," she says, pulling away and picks up her coffee, bringing it to her lips and continues playfully, "You're afraid of him arent you?" He gasps, mocking being affended, folding his arms defensively against his chest while she finshes her favorite beverage and places the cup back down on the table.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. It's okay Tom," she says, leaning into him again, making herself comfortable. "I was a little intimidated by him myself at first. But I eventually came to realize that he really does care about us and only wants what's best for his patients in his own holographic way and that he would never hurt anyone and he suddenly wasn't so intimidating anymore."

"I'm not afraid of the Doctor. He just annoys the hell out of me."

"Ah," she simply says, moving away from him and gets off the couch. "Lets go back to bed for a few hours." He nods with a yawn and gets off the couch, lacing his fingers through hers, and gives her a swift peck on the lips while leading her back the bedroom.

Around lunch time, the doorbell chimes and Tom answers it while Kathryn was getting dressed after their shower together and his eyes widen a bit in surprise when he sees Harry on the other side, carrying some pink and yellow flowers.

"Tom, what are you doing in the Captain's quarters?" his best friend probes, eyeing him suspiciously, and Tom pulls him inside, leading him to the couch, indicating for him to sit down with his hand. Harry carefully sets the flowers on the coffee table and sits down on the couch next to him. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on between you and the Captain or am I going to have to guess?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Tom teases, unable to resist at the hardening and protective look that fills Harry's eyes. He sinks back into the couch, lifting his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm not," Harry defends himself, blushing a bit.

"Then what's with the flowes?" Tom lifts an eyebrow in a way that woul've made Tuvok proud. Harry blushes even more.

"Tom, it's not what you..." Harry starts, but was interupted by Kathryn coming out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of plack pants and a typical gray shirt tucked in them and her hair was pulled back into her usual bun. He found himself wishing that she would leave it down and show it off, but he loves the bun too.

"Tom, who was at the..." she pauses at seeing Harry and straightens up, folding her hands together behind her back and greets, "Ensign."

She was being the Captain again.

"Captain," Harry greets back, pushing himself off the couch and picks up the flowers from the table, then makes his way over to her. "These are for you. I didn't get a chance to say that I'm glad you're back, both of you and I hope you get better soon. We all miss you on the bridge and Tom too," he added in hurry.

"Thank you Harry. They're lovely. We were just going to head to the mess hall for some lunch. Care to join us?"

Harry looks back at him as if asking his persmission and he nods with a small encouraging smile, very much wanting Harry's company. He will never admit it, but he missed the kid while he was held captive. Harry beams, turning back to Kathryn.

"I'd love to join you Captain. But I don't want to intrude." Typical Harry, always the polite one. Tom shaks his head, amused, laughing a bit as he pushes himself off the couch and makes his way towards them.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Don't be ridiculas. We'd love for you to join us," he says enthusiastically, draping an arm over his shoulder and ruffles his hair playfully a bit with his free hand.

"Hey," Harry cries, pushing himself free from Tom and glares at him a little. Kathryn laughs, shaking her head with amusment at them.

"I see I have my work cut out for me. Play nice boys and lets go. I don't know about either of you, but I'm famished," she says, heading for the door.

"I was playing nice," Tom defends himself, giving an obvious stunned Harry, judging by the way he was gaping at Kathryn as if he's never seen her before, a little shove foreward.

Tom shares a knowing smirk with Kathryn as Harry followes her out and he follows shortly after, catching up with them and taking a big risk, reaches for her hand and smiles happily when she laces her fingers through his.

**TBC**

**As Tom would plead, "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!"Lol:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After they ate in the mess hall, Tom and Kathryn bid farewell to Harry, who waves bye at them as he goes his seperate way. Tom sighs watching him go and wishes for a second that he could follow and spend more time with him.

"You alright?" Kathryn probes, leaning in a bit closer. He nods.

"Yeah," he answers, turning to her with a smile. She folds her arms against her chest and gives him a knowing smile back.

"Tom, if you want to go spend more time with Harry. I'm not stopping you."

He's greatful and bends down, kissing her sweetly before pulling back and straightens himself up. "But I'm suposed to be taking care of you. Not only because I promised the Doc, but because I want to," he reminds as they head the other way down the corridor.

"I can take care of myself Tom. Go play with Harry and I'll meet you back in my quarters when you're done." She pulls him down for a chaste kiss.

"Love you and try not to over do it while I'm gone okay?" he warns, before rushing to catch up with Harry.

"HARRY BUDDY!" he hollers, and Harry spins around as if surprised to see him again so soon.

"Tom, arn't you supposed to be with the Captain?" He eyes him curiously and Tom chuckles a little.

"I think she must've wanted some personal time, because she practically insisted that I come play with you." He answers, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry blushes a little and lightly pushes his arm off.

"She did huh?"

"Yep!"

After spending some much needed quality time with just Harry, Tom's in a very good mood as he practically merrily skips his way to Kathryn's quarters. He enters it and stops short at hearing Chakotay confess his love for her. Well, there goes his very good mood. He'd be lying if he says he didn't see a possibility of this coming. He knew how close they have been ever since New Earth. Everyone on the ship knew.

He feels dread now fill his very being at the possibility of losing Kathryn to another man, even if that other man was a 'kind of' friend. They spin around to face him, Kathryn looks at him with relief and Chakotay with distane and jealousy. He glares back at Chakotay with just as much distane and a look of warning to stay away from his girl.

"You're dismissed Commander," she orders, but he holds his ground and turns back to face her.

"Kathryn, please! Don't make a mistake."

_'That's it' _He was about to tell the other man off for trying to convince Kathryn that dating him was a mistake while he was gone, but Kathryn beets him to it.

"Mistake? Tom's the best thing that's happened to me ever since I got us stranded in this god forsaken Quadrant," she snaps, narrowing her eyes dangerously at the man and Tom feels more secure that she wasn't about to dump him for Chakotay. But still, there was always the possibility of it happening in the future and now he'll always live with that fear in the back of his mind.

"He's a player Kathryn. Player's never like to settle down for long."

"How would you know?" she seeths, glowering up at him and clenches her fist. Tom feels greatful that she wants to defend his honor, but also a little guilty cause he knew that the Commander was right about him or at least about how he used to be. He was a different man now and he thought Chakotay knew and respects that, but obviously not.

"Because I know him Kathryn. He served the Maquis remember? In the end, he'll only break your heart. I love you too much to see that happen. You desearve better," Chakotay tries to convince, lifting a hand to her cheek with the back of his fingers and tenderly caresses it. Tom can't take it any more and he rushes toward them, pushing Chakotay away, who stumbles and falls against the edge of the couch. He hovers over him, swinging a fist back ready to let out his frustration.

"TOM STOP!" Kathryn hollers, grabing his wrist just as he was about ready to strike and he looks over his shoulder at her pleading blue eyes and he suddenly feels mortified by what he's just done and he hastily stands up. He walks away from them, trying to get his emotions under control. Maybe he should ask Tuvok's help in that regard before they got him in big trouble.

"I think you should leave now Commander and not come back here until you except the fact that Tom is my boyfriend and not you," she says in a 'Don't argue with me' tone.

"We'll see what I can do about that," Chakotay warns, pushing himself up from the floor and glares over at Tom before storming out. Tom narrows his eyes dangerously after him when Kathryn takes in a sharp breath and he turns to see her hunched over and clutching the place where she'd been stabbed.

"KATHRYN?" He hurries over to her and helps her get situated on the couch.

"I'm fine Tom. It's nothing," she tries to reasure him, but he wasn't buying it and smooths her hair, pulling her against him.

"I warned you not to over do it."

"Chakotay's fault," she blames, resting her head against his shoulder. He couldn't help himself and chuckles a little, giving her temple a swift kiss.

"The bastard," he curses the man for putting so much stress on Kathryn, who was still trying to recover. Chakotay should've known better. Maybe he should tell the Doc and let him give the man a good lecture. God, how he would love to be there to witness that. He chuckles some more.

"I fail to see anything amusing about our current situation Tom Paris." _'Uh Oh! Full name. Better not think about the Doc giving Chakotay a lecture. Oh god!' _He laughs so hard, clutching his stomach and nearly falls off the couch.

"Sorry Kathryn, I was just thinking of the Doctor giving the 'bastard,' a good lecture for causing you stress when he should've known better. I'm better now," he explains, pulling her against his chest and wraps his arms around. He presses his lips against her neck and trails light kisses downward and then back up before nipping at her earlobe, causing her to shiver and press herself more firmly against him.

"Mmm...that does sound tempting. It would teach...Oh! Him a lesson. Oh, that feels good! Don't stop," she moans. He grins against the base of her neck.

"Wouldn't dream of it my dear," he says reasuringly, giving her neck one last peck before cradling her in his arms and pushes them both off the couch, carrying her to the bedroom 'threshold' style for some more foreplay time.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N:** _**I don't ususally write Jealous!Chakotay, but thought it'd be fun for a change. Hope you all liked this chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Tom, time to get up honey," he hears a tender but firm voice try to bring him back from his precious sleep and feels a gentle hand shaking his shoulders.

"Five more minutes," he mumbles pleadingly, turning over and covers the back of his head with a pillow, wishing desperately that he didn't have to go back to work. Their three days to themselves were over far too soon. Plus, he didn't want to have to face Chakotay, because he knew that there was no telling what his frail temper would make him do to the irritating First Officer if he tries to touch his Kathryn again and he didn't want her to be mad at him because of it.

"Alright Mister. You leave me no choice." She rips the blankets off of him, exposing his naked body to the chill of the room. He wraps his arms around himself, shivering and she just laughs about it.

"HEY!" he growls, pushing up and glares at her. "That's not funny."

"You." She points her finger down at him, clutching her stomach, still gigling like a damn school girl, instead of the properly trained Starfleet Captain that she was. He listens to her continuing, "Should of seen your face. Oh god, I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard." He folds his arms against his chest and pouts, but her laughter must be contagious, because he starts laughing right along with her.

She fineally manages to settle down enough to speak, "All right. That's enough of this childishness. Get up Tom or were going to be late. The Doctor wants to check us, but I think more spesifically me over before we head back to the bridge." She places her hands on her hips, giving him the look, which says, 'I'm the Captain now, so you better listen to me and not make us look bad in front of the crew or no sex tonight.' He gulps and quickly pushes himself off the bed.

"That is so not fair," he grumples, picking up his uniform and puts it on, making sure he gives Kathryn a good show that was sure to make her think twice before denying him sex. _'Oh yeah, I've still got the moves baby.' _He grins, shaking his very sexy ass if he must say so himself and notices her, trying not to notice him. "Oh come on Kathryn. It's not like you haven't seen it all before."

"I know. It's just..." she pauses, and her cheeks turn an adorable shade of red before she breaths out, "I still can't believe how lucky I am." Tom eyes widen in surprise at her admission. Of all the things he expected her to say. That was defenately not one of them. If anything, he was the lucky one here.

"Lucky?" he probes, zipping up his uniform and sits on the bed to put on his boots. She nods, her cheeks turning an even darker shade of that adorable red.

"To have someone like you in my life. I thought I'd be alone through this journey. Even excepted it. I know we've already went over this, but Captain's arn't supposed to get involved with members of his or her crew," she explains, and suddenly he understands everything.

"But you're still getting involved with me?" he probes, praying that she wasn't about to change her mind.

She purses her lips shyly together, making her look so cute and nods afirmitively. "You reble you," he teases, increbly touched that she was willing to break starfleet protocals to be with him. He finishes putting on his boots and pushes himself up off the bed, pulling her in for a deep and tender kiss to try show her exactly how much it meant to him. "Love you!" He pulls back, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"You too," she says back, taking his hand and leading them out of their Quarters and to Sickbay.

After their check up with the Doctor, who gave them both a clean bill of health. Tom steps off the turbolift laughing with Kathryn as she makes her way to the Captain's chair while Tom makes his way to the helm, trying not to look in Chakotay's direction because that would so not be a good idea.

"What's so funny?" he hears Chakotay probe, trying not to let his irritation show.

"Sorry Commander, but it's personal," Kathryn replies, and Tom relaxes a bit.

"Of course it is," Chaktay mutters and Tom clenches his fist on the sides of the helm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kathryn probes angrilly.

"Nothing."

Tom shakes his head,_ 'God, what is he, tweelve?_

An awkward silence and then, the ship shakes.

"Report?" Kathryn orders after the ship stops shaking, standing from the chair and making her way to the helm besides him.

"I...I don't know. There's nothing out there Captain. Absolutely nothing except stars. There's no reason why the ship should be shaking," Harry reports, sounding frustrated, possibly because he doesn't know what's just happened. Tom understands how the kid feels.

"Keep scanning the area Harry. Make sure we havn't run into any spacial anomylies of some kind," she orders in a comforting way. He didn't have to turn to know that Harry was smiling his apreciation and affection before doing as ordered. Harry was the only other male on the ship he lets smile at his Kathryn that way without glaring at them warningly once she's looked away from the asshole.

He would let Tuvok too, but the sucker never smiles. Hell, he would even let Kathryn kiss Tuvok if it would get a smile out of him. Anything was better then the dissaproving and in his own way, 'you better not hurt her or I'll make sure you'll regret it,' stare every time he met the Vulcan's eyes. _'Wern't Vulcans supposed to be logical for christ sake?' _Practically brooding like the Vulcan was doing certainly wasn't logical. At least, he didn't think so for a Vulcan. 'Vulcans,' he huffs. Chakotay was bad enough thank you very much. But at least he didn't have to worry about Tuvok trying to steal Kathryn away from him.

"Are you alright Tom?" He jumps a little, forgetting that Kathryn was standing besides him.

"Yeah," he tries to reasure her. She tries telling him not to worry and that she was his girl with her eyes. She smiles a little, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze before making her way back to the Captain's chair. He met Chakotay's glare as he follows her movement and glares right back before before spinning his chair back around and sighes deeply.

_'This is going to be one hell of a long shift.' _

**TBC**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! They are very much apreciated!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What's that?" Tom hears Harry prob from behind, and looks up at the view screen to see some kind of purple mist forming a big gigantic cloud in space.

"I have no idea. Move us in a little closer Tom and let's have a look," Kathryn answers and he smiles a little.

"Aye Captain," Tom responds and does as ordered, moving the ship in closer but too close.

"Anything Harry?"

"Nothing Captain. The scans still show nothing out there."

"Creepy," Tom says, turning his chair and attention to Kathryn. "Captain, let me take a shuttle and go in and see if there really is nothing out there?"

Kathryn stares down at him reluctantly a second before nodding.

"Good idea Tom. Chakotay go with him."

"But Captain..." he hears Chakotay start to object along with him, but she gives him a look which makes him shut up. "I don't think that's such a good idea," Chakotay continues, and Kathryn turns her attention to the frustrated looking First Officer and narrows her eyes a bit at him.

"Oh, really! Mind explaining why Commander?"

Tom can't help but smirk a little at Chakotay who suddenly looks uncomfortable and shrugs.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with," Chakotay surrenders, heading for the exit and waits for him impatiently by the doors as they open. Tom smirks some more at him before standing from his chair and bends down to give Kathryn a swift kiss on the cheek. She gasps but doesn't recoil from him and for this he's greatful. He pulls back to see her eyes wide with surprise.

_'Didn't expect me to show any affection to her on the bridge now did she? Well, she'll just have to get used to it. It's not like I'll make out with her or anything while on duty. A little touch here, a swift kiss on the cheek there. Maybe a quick peck on the lips every now and then. That wasn't so bad now was it?' _They face life and death situations on almost a regular basis and he wasn't about to let a day go by without her not knowing he loves her.'

"I'll be back before you know it."

"You better," she says, reaching for his hand and he places it gently in her's, giving it a slight squeeze. Chakotay clears his throat and Tom groans, pulling his hand back from Kathryn.

"Do I really have to bring him back though?" he probes in her ear as he passes her.

"Yes Tom, you do," she calls after him, as he makes his way up the stairs and to the Commander.

"Damn," he mutters under his breath, following Chakotay into the turbo lift and stands as far away from him as possible as the doors swoosh closed in front of them. Suddenly Chakotay grabs him by the collar of his uniform shirt and pulls him towards him, so that they face to face. "Hey," he cries, struggling against the stronger mans grasp. "What's your problem?" Chakotay's eyes narrow dangerously, looking at him as if he should already know.

"My problem is you. I don't like you. Thought I could, but now I know I can't. You can't be trusted where matters of the heart are concerned. I swear if you hurt Kathryn in any way. I'll hurt you ten times worse. Got it?" Tom narrows his eyes, tempted to spit in the Commander's face, but settles for shoving him away, knowing the other taller and stronger man could easily stand his groand and hold him in his firm grip, but thankfully lets him go and he stumbles back a bit.

"Well, while were on the subject. I never much cared for you either, Commander. But if I ever hurt Kathryn, I don't care what you do to me because I'll desearve it."

Chakotay looks surprised at him for a second before narrowing his eyes again.

"Just as long as we understand each other," Chakotay says, ending the conversation.

Once they were in the suttle and heading out to face whatever mysteries lies in that big purplish cloud thing, Tom can feel the Commander's eyeing him suspiciously and with something else he couldn't quite figure out from the side. "What now?" he snaps, trying to stay focused on flying the shuttle, but the First Officer's annoying presence was making it awfully hard to do that.

"Nothing," Chakotay says, looking back at the view screen.

"Look Comm...Chakotay. Let's just pretend to get along while on this mission so I can fly this shuttle without having to worry about crashing into something," Tom tries to make peace with the other man, at least for the time being.

"Whatever you say," Chakotay agrees and Tom's eyes widen a little in shock that the Commander had agreed so quickly, even if it came out sarcastically, but he wasn't about to press his luck and argue about the way it sounded.

They soon enter the cloud and Tom has trouble seeing anything through the thick mist, fog, whatever it was. _'Maybe it really was just a big cloud and we're just waisting our time here,' _he wonders, when suddenly there was a bright flash of electric blue light and the cloud dissapears.

"Where'd it go?" Chakotay probes, turning to look at him as if he's supposed to know everything. He sighs, shaking his head.

"How am I supposed to know? Setting a course back to Voyager," he says, turning the shuttle around.

Once they were back on the ship, Kathryn orders a debriefing and they fill everyone else in what had happened while they were in the cloud, which wasn't much, so it wasn't a long debriefing.

"Care to join me in the mess hall for some lunch?" Tom invites as everyone else gets up to leave, except for Harry, who waits by the doors for some reason with his hands folded behind his back like Kathryn does, smiling at them, well more at Kathryn then him with that certain sparkle in his eyes and he wonders if the kid was developing a little crush. He certainly hopes not. Chakotay was bad enough and Harry was his bestest friend in the whole wide universe and he didn't want him to get hurt. He really hopes he doesn't have to choose between his girlfriend and best fiend._ 'Please god no!'_

"Actually Tom, I already have plans. But thanks for the offer all the same," she completely blows him off, as if what they had together meant nothing. She makes her way over to Harry, who offers her his arm and she links her arms around his and he pats the top of her hands tenderly as he leads her out of the briefing room. Tom freezes on the spot as he watches the obviously happy couple walk out and he fights back angry tears of confusion as his heart completely shatters.

_'What the fucking hell?' _

**A/N:** _**Okay, please don't kill me! There is a perfectly logical explanation why Kathryn blew off Tom for Harry. Well, logical in the Star Trek universe anyway. You'll just have to stay tune and find out in the next chapter or two. Though if you've watched enough of the show, you've probably already figured it out. He he he.**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks in advance!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Tom finds Chakotay in the mess hall and sits grumpily down in the chair opposite from the other man. "I think we have a problem. Something's not right here," he voice his concerns and the Commander looks up sharply at him from his food.

"How so?" Chakotay probes, giving him a strange look, like he's gone mad or something, which he probably has. Kathryn would never turn him down for Harry and Harry would never still his girl like that. He still couln't believe it. So there for something was definately strange going on abourd the ship.

"Kathryn just blew me off for Harry," he complained and Chakotay eyed him as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth then suddenly burst out laughing. _'How dare he'. _"Hey this is serious." Chakotay stops laughing, but still looks amused, which is seriously starting to piss him off.

"You are joking right? I mean, Kathryn would never betray someone she really loves like that. I may not like you, but I can tell she loves you and you love her," Chakotay probes, suddenly looking a little concerned. _'God, how I wish it was all just a big joke.' _

"I'm not joking," he snaps. "I just asked her to have lunch with me and she said she already had plans with Harry. They held hands for christ sakes. It took me forever to get her comfortable enough to even let me kiss her cheek in public, much less hold hands. I just can't beliieve this," he pauses to run his fingers frustratingly through his hair and continues, "I know there's something strange going on because she would never do that to me. And Harry is more loyal than that."

"We should talk to them about this. Maybe it's not what you think it is," Chakotay suggests, asking the computer to locate Kathryn, who was in Harry's quarters. Tom groans covering his face with his hands, hating the images of what they might be doing in there flooding his vision and nodded, getting up to follow Chakotay out of the mess hall and to Harry's quarters.

Chakotay rang the chime and Harry answers, still dressed in his uniform _'thank god'_. "Hey guys," he supposed best friend greets cheerily as always then looks at him in concern. "Are you okay Tom? You look a little out of it."

Tom tries to pull himself together.

"Is Kathryn in there? We need to talk to her," he probes as nicely as possible knowing that Harry doesn't respond well to sarcasm. Harry's eyes narrow suddenly looking a little suspicious.

"Since when are you and Kathryn on a first name basis?" Harry probes folding his arms against his chest. Tom's eyes widen a little. Harry never called Kathryn by her first name ever. It was always Captain or ma'am.

"Since when are you?" he probes back, trying desperately to keep his jealousy in check. If it had been anyone but Harry, he would've unleashed on them the second the guy opened the door. Of course, Chakotay would've tried to stop him, but that wouldn't have kept him from trying to ring the guys neck. Harry looks at him as if he's lost his mind or something.

"You should know Tom. You were there. Seriously, are you feeling alright? Maybe you should see the Doctor for brain damage again. He said you were fine, but I did hit you pretty hard so maybe he missed something." Harry suddenly pulls him inside and checking his head looking for the injury and hears Chakotay following behind him into the room and hears the doors swoosh shut behind them while Harry's still tipping his head to the side looking for some kind of injury. He pushed himself away and damns Harry for being absolutely impossible to get angry at. He wants to be angry damn it.

"Harry, what's going on?" he hears Kathryn behind him and turns to find her looking at them with concern. She was still in her uniform, but her hair looks like it had been pulled back up in a hurry.

"Kathryn what are you doing here?" he probes, starting to get desperate for answers. This was just too heart breaking and he seriously couldn't stay angry at either of them, which was starting to make him angry more at himself for being so soft hearted when it came to the two most important people in his life. Her eyes narrow a bit at him.

"I wasn't aware you and I were on a first name basis Liuetenant? And what I'm doing here is none of yours or the Chakotay's buisness," she probes, giving him a slightly raised eyebrow. Okay something is defenately wrong here and he starting to suspect a theory.

"Okay tell me exactly how you and Harry got together?" he probes lightly and could feel Chakotay eyeing him curiously from the side. Kathryn suddenly looks worried.

"It was when you, me and Harry were held captive together by the Akriterians."

Tom shakes his head, starting to pace before stepping up to Kathryn.

"Okay. First of all. It was just you and me that was held captive and I claimed you as my mate to protect you. We admitted our feelings for each other later. You're telling me that Harry was with us and that he was the one that claimed you and you realized your feelings for him?" Tom probes, unable to believe any of this. Because first of all, Kathryn never showed any signs of feeling that way about Harry, though he could tell sometimes that Harry might have a little crush on her, but that was comletely different. And of course there was Libby.

Kathryn blushed a little, "Um no. You did claim me actually. But I was injued and Harry was the one that took care of me while you tried to get revenge and he had to knock you out before you got yourself killed. He asked me out to try and give me something to look foreword to and give me something to cling to. I accepted and couldn' t be happier." She reached for Harry's hand who walked over to her and grasped it tightly but tenderly in his before turning back to them.

"Tom, you were thrilled when we came out about our relationship, so I don't see why you suddenly seem to have a problem with it now," Harry says, giving him a hurt but worried look and was leaning his shoulder against Kathryn's. And he really hates to admit it, but they do look like a cute couple and maybe Harry would be better for her. They had a lot more in common. But then he remembered the tale they just told and came to the only logical coclusion.

"I think the Commander and I somehow entered an parrallel universe because that's not what happened at all. Kathryn, you're supposed to be with me. We love each other. Harry was never with us. I asked him to come, but he said that he had more important things to do. And what about Libby?" he probes, turning his attention on a stunned looking Harry.

"Libby who?"

Tom's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Libby. You know. The girl you left behind on Earth and can't wait to get back to."

"I don't know what you're talking about Tom. I really must've hit your head harder than I thought. I don't have a girl back home. My girl's right here besides me," Harry denies, drapping a possesive arm around Kathryn's shoulders and pulls her closer. She snuggles into him exceptingly.

"I really think you should go see the Doctor Lieutenant just to be safe."

"I'm not dellusional."

"I could make it an order."

"No, I'm telling you we're in some kind of alternate reality. The Commander can confirm that I'm not crazy." He turns to Chakotay, who had been oddly quiet ever since they entered these quarters and nuges him out of his funk.

"I hate to admit it, but he's telling the truth Kathryn. You and him were together and in love as much as I dissaprove of it, not you and Harry. Though I do like Harry better," Chakotay admits with a smirk at him.

Tom gapes at him wondering if this was really his Chakotay who was insanely jealous of him being with Kathryn, but seems almost pleased that she was with Harry in this universe. _'What the hell is up with that?'_

"Okay, so you're jealous of me being with Kathryn, but not Harry?"

"I trust Harry with the heart more than you. All I want is for Kathryn to be happy, even if it isn't with me."

"Hey, this is an alternate universe remember? Alternate. For all we know, he could be even worse than me or how I used to be I mean."

"Okay gentlemen. If you're done fighting over me," she pauses, blushing embaressingly and continues, "How about we get started on finding a way to get you both back to your own universe so we can get our Tom and Chakotay back."

"I thought we weren't on a first name basis."

Kathryn blushes a little.

"I call you Tom from time to time. Captain's prevlidge."

"So not fair," he teases trying to lighten the mood.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** Okay guys we're nearing the end of this story. Maybe Five or Six chapter left and then it's done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They are really apreaciated!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, we're together in the Alternate Universe?" Atlernate!Kathryn probes as he was preparing to enter the shuttle and hopefully head back to his own universe. After hours of researching and researching. Harry and 'B'Elanna felt the best chance for them to get back to their own universe was to enter the cloud again and hopefully the way will return their Tom and Chakotay back at the same time. Luckily the sensor scans showed the damn thing had reapeared again.

"Yeah. It's not always easy, but we do love each other," he answers, tempted kiss her but then remembers that this wasn't his Kathryn and that Chakotay was waiting for him on the shuttle. And Harry was standing a few feet away with B'Elanna.

"Tell the other me I said hi," Harry said, smiling a bit, confident that this plan would work and he hates to admit that it help lift his own confidence too.

"I will," he promises and waves by at them all as he climbes back into the shuttle in the pilot's seat. "Ready to go home?"

"Obviously," Chakotay mumbed and Tom shook his head. No doubt that the Commander was dissapointed that even in the Atlernate Universe he and Kathryn wern't together. And he found himself starting to feel sorry for the guy and tried his poor attempt at comfort on him.

"Look, I'm sure there's at least one reality out there in which you and Kathryn are together and either me or Harry are the jealous pissed off party." To his surprise, Chakotay did chuckle and shook his head at this, leaning more comfortably back in his seat.

"You suck at comforting Paris, but thanks. And just so you know, I'm not mad anymore. A little jealous still maybe, but not mad." Stragely, that confession somehow made Tom feel a little better. They came upon the cloud, entered and waited when the flash of blue appeared again and the cloud then dissapeared. He hoped to god this was the right reality.

"Voyager to away team come in?" Kathryn hails them.

"We're here Captain," he answers and he can hear a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Come home. We'll debrief when you get here."

"Understood. Paris out," he ends the comm link and turns to Chakotay who shares a small knowing smile at him then shakes his head and went back to staring out the view screen.

After he docks the shuttle in the shuttle bay, they made their way to the briefing room to discover that the other them had dissapeared once they exited the cloud and the cloud dissapeared again afterward. It was all too weird for him to handle or fully understand. He was just glad to be home.

After the debriefing and being cleared by the doc, Tom sets out to annoy Harry and found him in Sandrines with B'Elanna, who laughs at somethig his friend had said and slaps him playfully on the shoulder. '_Well don't they look all flirty,' _he thinks with a smirk, making his way over to their table.

"Tom? It's good to have you back," Harry cheerfully greets, looking up at him and smiles.

"Hey buddy. It's good to be back. You two mind if I join ya?" he questions, looking from Harry to B'Elanna and back to Harry again.

"Actually, I was just leaving. I'll leave you two boys alone to catch up. See you later Harry," B'Elanna says, getting up and offers her seat to him. Tom nods greatfully, taking the offered seat and watching the half klingon walk out the doors.

"So, you're seeing Torres later?" he probes teasingly, turning to his now blushig slightly friend.

"We're friends' Tom. Nothing more," Harry denies a little too quick and Tom shakes his head at him.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. You've probably got a thing for Kathryn anyway," he couldn't help but take the opportunity to tease and chuckles at Harry's horrified look.

"Are you crazy? She's my Captain. Not to mention your girlfriend."

"Geez, relax buddy. I was just teasing. You wont believe where I've been."

So after he told Harry all about his crazy adventure, who was blushing madely and embarresingly by the end, he headed to Kathryn's quarters and let himself in, since she woundn't mind anyway. They had an open door policy with each other. Which was nice.

She was sitting in her arm chair, reading a book and looks his way when he enters, setting the book aside and the door swooshes closed being him. She smiles when he makes his way over to her and leans down for a kiss. "Welcome home. Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she probes playfully, pulling back and the smile she gives him takes his breath away.

"I love you too. So much. Bed?" he probes, hopefully, wanting to make love with her so badly. She nods, taking his hands in hers as she stands from the chair and leads him to the bed room.

_'God it's been way too long.'_

**The End**

**A/N:**Well that's it guys. This story is officially over. I'm afraid my muse for it has pretty much run out. But at least it's finished in a hopefully enjoyable and at least kinda believable way. Please let me know what you think? I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
